28 Train-Pranks Later
28 Train-Pranks Later 'is a new episode. Summary Gordon's pranking gets out of hand, so the other engines decide to give him a taste of his own medicine. Plot A night in the forest The episode begins with Henry, Edward and Fluttershy's animal friends walking through the forest at nighttime. As a result of Henry and Edward losing track of time during their picnic, the group is forced to make their way home after dark. Suddenly, a monstrous-looking creature appears in the shadows before them, causing them to flee and cower in terror. When the creature comes out of the shadows, it is revealed to be Gordon in disguise, pulling a prank. Though Gordon is very amused by his own prank, Henry and Edward find no humor in it at all because they were scared. Gordon claims that Henry and Edward are scared too easily, and when Henry and Edward deny it, Gordon scares them yet again just by saying the word "boo". Gordon's pranking spree The next day, the engines gather at Tidmouth Sheds to discuss Gordon's pranking habits. When Gordon says his pranks are just harmless jokes, the others—except for Percy—argue that they are not harmless if the party being pranked is not amused. During this discussion, Gordon pranks Thomas with a whoopee cushion in his shed. Ryan glares at Gordon. Similar to the night before, Gordon and Percy laugh, but Thomas and Ryan do not. Crash and Ivy showed the Stone Generals, Sheila the Kangaroo, Sargent Byrd, Bentley the yeti and Agent 9 how Gordon's pranks are not halirious as he thinks but Gordon pranks them as well by dumping giant Dalek models on them. James makes the argument that if Gordon cannot put forth the effort to pull off a prank that everyone can enjoy, he might as well not pull off any pranks at all. Gordon perceives this as a challenge and leaves the sheds to plan more pranks. Later that day, James enters Rarity's workshop to help her put the finishing touches on Sweetie Belle's uniform for the upcoming Filly Guide Energon and Cookie Drive. Matau finds a cake with a note on it that says "You asked for it". Matau decides not to go for the cake saying "The cake is a lie" and James, expecting a booby trap by Gordon to be set off if he tries to retrieve the uniform, asks Rarity to attempt to make a brand new uniform, but she finds her sewing machine has been replaced with a sewing machine-shaped cake. Matau shouts "'GORDON!!!!!" really loud. That night, Toby asks Applejack to set up bells, pots, wind chimes, and other noisemakers around his shed in case Gordon tries to prank him in his sleep. She nods and three Predacons, Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel, find a spot where they can keep watch. These preventative measures fail, however, as Toby wakes up the next morning in Applejack's pig pen and the Predacons are caught in a net. Over the course of the rest of the day, Gordon pulls similar pranks on Theodore Tugboat, Sunset Shimmer, Ratchet, Diesel, and even his girlfriend, Rainbow Dash—pranks that are funny only to Gordon himself. Predaking growls. A Prank too far The engines and other characters go to Percy and inform him of Gordon's endless string of unfunny pranks. Though Percy himself has already been pranked and found it funny, the rest of Equesodor think Gordon is getting too carried away. Because Percy shares Gordon's love of pranks, the engines and other characters ask him to tell Gordon to stop, much to Percy's discomfort. Percy approaches Gordon at his shed, but before he can tell him to stop pranking ponies and engines, Gordon shares his plans for his biggest prank yet.﻿ He plans to replace the Energon cubes made for the Filly Guide Energon and Cookie Drive with joke Energon Cubes that give everyone who drinks them "Energon mouth", causing their mouths and teeth to turn the color of Energon. Unable to see much humor in such a prank, Percy tries to convince Gordon to stop pranking for a little while, but Gordon refuses. Some time after replacing the Filly Guide Energon cubes, Gordon goes to Sugar Cube Corner and finds Pinkie Pie tending to Percy, who is sick in bed with Energon mouth and craving more Energon. He tries to pull Percy out of his shed to see the result of Gordon's prank but Percy is too weak to move. Pinkie says she'll get Percy more Energon and hurries off to do so. Night of the living thirst With Toby, Applejack, Jame and Rarity's help, the CMC prepare to begin their Energon and cookie drive.﻿ Gordon arrives to help out too, and Toby warns him not to do anything that could potentially ruin the fillies' night. Gordon promises to behave himself. The Crusaders and Matau's bandmates then spend several hours selling Energon and cookies door-to-door until almost all of their boxes have been sold. Gordon eagerly waits to see the results of his prank, but he notices that all of Sodor has gotten eerily quiet. He puffs around the island looking through ponies and engines' windows and sees Energon and Energon containers scattered everywhere, but there are no ponies or engines in sight. At Sugarcube Corner, he finds Pinkie Pie in the kitchen drinking Energon. When Pinkie turns around, her mouth is covered in Energon, and she groans like a Energon-craving zombie. Percy, Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake, and Pumpkin Cake also appear exhibiting similar behavior. Gordon runs and hides Rainbow's house, only to find Crash acting like a Cyberman version of a Energon-craving zombie and Rainbow Dash acting like an Energon-craving zombie herself. As Gordon puffs out of Rainbow's house and across the island, he sees other ponies and engines with Energon mouth also acting like zombies and craving Energon, including his friends, the Autobots and Megatron. Gordon races back to Applejack, Toby, James, Rarity, and the Crusaders before they too fall victim to this Dark Energon and beckons them to find a hiding place. Then, before long, the zombified ponies and engines catch up, and Gordon and the others flee in terror. They are found by the mercenary Death, who admits he doesn't like cookies (due to his respitorial problems). Finding a safe haven Gordon, Toby, James, Applejack, Rarity, and the Crusaders and Death board themselves up inside the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, intending to wait until the effects of the Energon zombie Dark Energon wear off. However, the zombified ponies and engines quickly surround the barn and pound at the doors and windows.﻿ Gordon reveals to the others that he replaced the Filly Guide Energon with joke Energon as a prank, but he didn't intend for this to happen. Unfortunately, James, Toby, Rarity, Applejack, and the Crusaders have already drank the joke Energon and have now turned into zombies as well, making Gordon the only non-zombie left. Then, the rest of the zombies break into the barn and close in on Gordon. As he is backed into a corner, he admits that the prank was suppose to be funny, but this is not funny at all. With Gordon's admission, the ponies and engines drop the charade, having been only acting like zombies until now. They all say "GOTCHA!" and wipe away the Energon on their mouths. Toby reveals that once Gordon told Percy his plan to prank the whole island, including every single over character, the saddle tank orchestrated the fake Dark Energon to teach Gordon a lesson. Because Gordon doesn't see the humor in this prank, he realizes how he has been making everyone else feel with his own pranks. He apologizes to the others for getting carried away and starts thinking of ways to top their zombie prank, much to the other ponies and engines' sheer disbelief. Gordon then says "Gotcha!" one final time and then they all laugh. Trivia *The episode is based on the MLP episode: "28 Pranks Later". *Thomas, Gordon and other characters will play Twilight, Rainbow and other MLP characters in this episode. *This episode has a prank that has everyone, except Gordon, being a Energon-craving zombie. *Death (Overwatch) is apparently given cookies, but doesn't eat them due to respiratory problems, though is unaware of the prank, as shown in Finding a Safe Haven where he was ready to fight the people and ponies involved in the prank, and even pulled out his pistol. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *A night in the forest *Gordon's pranking spree *A prank too far *Night of the living thirst *Finding a safe haven Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan